Ohh Brother
by Shawntay117
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are back to being brother and sister.After spending a night together on a ski trip,what happens when they return home?Read to find out.Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**I don't think I have ever done this before but I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. So please don't sue me.

**Shawntay117-**Not to sure where I got the idea to write this story but here it is. I hope everyone enjoys it. If you are reading my other story I apologize for not updating but I just haven't been that interested in it in for a while now. But I will eventually update. Please review it's really hard now a days to get reviews.

**Chapter 1-** Big Brother???

Higurashii Kagome was standing outside of the gymnasium waiting patiently for Higa Inuyasha to come out. Her friend Yoshida Miroku who was also Inuyasha's friend had told her he wanted to meet with her after school. When she first heard it she thought he was joking, but her best and closest friend Sato Sango had confirmed that it was the truth. Her friend had never lied to her before so she couldn't help but believe her. Not only that but she had been dying to speak to him for the past few months, because of the rumor she had unknowingly started.

A giggle escaped her at the thought of what had happened when he had heard about it. Her giggles ended when she saw the door to her right slowly open. "What's so funny? Wench"

She smiled at the nick name she had become fond of. She answered his question cheerfully,too excited that he was speaking to her again. "Nothing, Inuyasha-kun."

He could feel the happiness in her aura. It had been 4 months since he had last spoken to her and he felt that those past few months were enough punishment for her. Without her knowing he had been watching her and noticed that she wasn't in the best of moods,and seeing what he had done to her caused him to feel guilty. So he decided to forgive her.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me about something."She said as she tried to calm herself down.

"Yes I did."He said in his natural gruff voice.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."She asked curiously.

"If you would stop talking maybe I could tell you!"He said hoping to start a argument with her,but was disappointed when she quieted down to let him continue. "Since we're going on the ski trip together I figured you were going to need me to keep you out of trouble. So I have decided to become your big brother again."

"Are you joking?"She asked,unable to believe what she had just heard.

"No i'm not,and that bastard Kouga is going to be there along with Naraku!"He stated trying to hide the fact that he was really worried about her safety.

After hearing him say that she knew he couldn't be lying. She easily saw through the gruffness that was what she called Inuyasha and automatically knew he was going to keep her safe. But that didn't stop her from trying to ruffle his feathers. "So,you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Not right now but eventually you'll mess up again."He said as he looked down at her.

"What makes you say that?."She asked.

"Because I know you and knowing are going to eventually mess up."He said with a small smirk.

"That's not true! I'm not going to mess up."She said firmly.

He smiled at what she had said he knew she would try her hardest to keep her word. What ever she put her mind to she would defitnitley accomplish it. She was just too stubborn to give up on what she wanted.

"We'll see how long that lasts."He said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"She asked as she walked along side him.

"Home."He answered and then quickly added. "No you can't come."

"Why not?"She asked a little disappointed.

"Cause I said so."He answered.

"It's not even your house."She argued.

"So,it dosen't have to be."He retorted.

"I'm going to tell."She said with a triumphant grin.

"Tell who? My farther? He's not home. He won't be back home for a month or two."He said with a smirk as her grin turned into a pout.

"Fine."She said as she crossed her arms. "I'll just go over someone else's house."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together at what she had just said. He didn't want to ask her who this person was,but his curiousity was making him think twice about that. Kagome watched him from the corner of her eye as Inuyasha faught with himself. She knew using reverse physcology would work. It always did and she knew it wouldn't fail her this time either.

It had been quiet for about two minutes and it was making Inuyasha want to ask his question even more. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"You're not going."He stated in a rough voice. He was going to make her stay with him kicking and screaming. It didn't matter.

Hearing him speak made Kagome jump a little. She turned to face him and said. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You heard me."He replied through narrowed eyes.

"You're right I did hear you. You said 'I hope you have fun at your friend's house.' "Kagome said with a playful smile. "Don't worry Inyasha I'll have a lot of fun."

"No you won't because you're not going anywhere but with me."He growled out.

"You can't make me."She said with a huff.

"Watch me."He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and made his way to his car. Kagome began to punch his back with her tiny fist and started kicking her legs.

"Put me down!"She screamed.

He ignored her as he opened the passenger's door to his car. He sat her in the car and put her seatbelt on and shut the door. A smirk was set on his face seeing that he would have things going his way. Once he was in the car he started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

Kagome had a scowl on her face even though she knew she was getting what she wanted. She would've been smiling if he wasn't watching her. Her eyes stayed focused on anything but him, She was trying extra hard to look mad even though she was excited. He was going to take her to his house and she couldn't wait. It had been a while since she had been over and she hoped his room was clean.

She was so happy that she failed to notice that the car had stopped. Inuyasha glanced at her and couldn't help but smile. He had really missed her over the 4 monthes of ignoring her. They had been friends for over 6 years and he coulnd't believe he actually managed to not talk to her. Even though they hadn't been talking he had been keeping an eye on her. Making sure she didn't do anything to get herself into trouble.

Kagome was pulled out of her semi-trance when she heard the car door close. Her head snapped to where Inuyasha was suppose to be driving. Her door opened up to reveal her missing friend.

"Where are we?"She asked.

"Stop acting slow."He said as he pulled her out of the car.

"It's not an act."She blurted out.

"I'm sorry."He said before continuing. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"What are you talking about?"Kagome asked with a puzzled look.

"I forgot you're just naturally slow."He said while laughing.

"That's not funny."Kagome said as she tried to punch him.

He ducked and she missed. He continued to laugh at her as she began to chase him up the stairs. She almost had him until she tripped and began to fall forward. She let out a small squel her eyes closed tightly and her arms shot out ready to catch herself. The fall never came instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her up against a muscular chest.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at her savior.

**End Chapter**

**Shawntay117-**Im going to leave it here. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**Chapter 2-**Caught In The Moment

"Sesshomaru."Kagome breathed out as she stared up at him,with wide gray-blue eyes.

A light blush painted her cheeks once she took notice to how closley he held her. Her hands were placed on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. Kagome couldn't help but take in the features of his face while she gazed up at him.

Her eyes drifted to where his bangs parted,and where a dark blue crescent moon rested in the center of his forehead. His eyes were a gorgeous amber color that seemed to stand out even more from the magenta line that ran over his eyelids,just above his eyelashes. Two narrow magenta stripes cut along each of his cheeks,stopping halfway across his cheek. His lips were drawn together in a thin line and his face was as emotionless as ever.

_'He's beautiful.'_Kagome thought as she continued to stare at him. _'He smells nice to.'_

She was brought out of her reverie when she felt Sesshomaru's arm start to slide from around her waist. Her breath hitched when she felt the tip of his claws brush against the bare skin of her hip,where her shirt had ridden up.

"You should be more careful Kagome."He said with a smirk as he walked past her and down the stairs.

Kagome let out a sigh as she stood at the top of the steps by herself now. She shook her head as she began to walk down the hallway towards Inuyasha's room. She paused outside of his room door and took a deep calming breath,before pushing it open and stepping inside.

"Did you enjoy your alone time with Fluffy?"Inuyasha asked as she kicked her shoes off and crawled into the bed beside him.

"Why'd you leave me out there all by myself?"Kagome asked instead of answering his question.

"'Cause the last time I screwed up your 'moment' with Sesshomaru you threw one of your bitch fits."He answered.

"I don't throw bitch fits!"Kagome yelled as she punched him in the chest.

"Sure you don't."Inuyasha said as he stopped her from hitting him again.

"Don't use that voice on me."Kagome said with narrowed eyes.

"What voice?"Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The 'im saying it but I don't think its true voice."Kagome explained as she hit him in his arm.

"I didn't know that was a type of voice."Inuyasha said as he grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them a little bit.

"Well now you know."Kagome said as she struggled to get her hands free. "Can you let me go?"

"Are you gonna stop hitting me?"He asked.

"Yes."She answered with a small grin.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

With that said he let her hands go and laid back down on his back. Kagome stayed quiet for couple of seconds until she couldn't help but say something.

"I missed you so much Inuyasha."She said as she propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him.

"I missed you too."He replied as he locked eyes with her. "You know none of this would've happened if you wouldn't have spread that stupid rumor."

"It was an accident."She said with a sigh.

"No it wasn't."

"It was so."She retorted.

"No it wasn't."

"It was!"Kagome yelled as she punched him in the arm. "It's not my fault you kissed Hiromi."

"What did you just say?"Inuyasha asked as he sat up.

"It slipped out."Kagome said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"No it didn't."He said as moved closer to her.

"It did."She said as she scooted away from him.

He said nothing as he continued to make his way closer to her. She yelped when his hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. He pushed her down on her back and got on top of her. His weight stopped her from wriggling and his left hand kept her wrists pinned down.

"Do you really think I kissed Hiromi?"Inuyasha asked as he stared down at her,from his dominating position.

"No."She answered as she tried to move her legs.

"You're lying."He stated. "I can feel it in your aura that you're lying. So tell me the truth."

She swallowed as his right hand brushed against her arm. "Yes."

"Yes what?"Inuyasha asked as he scraped his claws against the base of her neck.

"Yes,I believe you kissed Hiromi."Kagome answered. "Now can you let me go?"

"No I can't."Inuyasha said as he lowered his head down beside her ear.

"W-Why not?"Kagome stuttered as his hot breath .

"Because,"He whispered to her. "you don't know what kissing looks like."

Kagome's eyes widened after hearing that. _'What does that mean?'_She thought to herself as Inuyasha shifted his weight and began to bring his head back up.

She stared into his eyes with nervousness and anticipation as he leaned in more. Her eyelids slid halfway closed as she stared at his lips. She could feel the grip on her small wrists began to loosen. His lips were almost on hers when he felt something vibrate against his thigh. Suddenly she pulled her arms free and pushed him off of her and quickly fished inside her pocket for her cellphone.

"Moshi Moshi."Kagome said as she caught her breath.

Inuyasha stared up at Kagome with furrowed brows. _'What just happened?'_

He decided not to dwell on the thought and chose to continue to stare at Kagome.

She flipped her phone closed after bidding the person farewell and promising to be over in a few minutes. Her eyes slid close as she leaned back on her arms and let her head fall back. After letting out a calming breath she opened her eyes back up.

"Inuyasha,"She called out slowly without looking at him. "What was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."He answered.

"I hate it when you get like this."Kagome said with a small groan.

"Who was on the phone?"He asked her,ignoring what she had said.

"Sango."She answered as she slid off of the bed. "She and Miroku are having problems again."

"You're leaving."He stated out loud.

"Yeah she wants me to come over."Kagome said as she slid on her shoes.

"I'll drop you off."He said as he stood up and put his shoes on too.

Kagome decided not to say anything and led the way out of the room. Inuyasha walked a few steps behind her as he looked around for his bastard of a brother.

_'He must've left.'_He thought as they exited the house.

After getting in the car and starting the engine,they were on there way to Sango's house. Kagome remained quiet throughout the car ride,and it irked Inuyasha's nerves. He glanced at Kagome to make sure she wasn't paying attention to the road. A grin spread across his lips once he noticed that she had her eyes downcast. He made a right and then a left and then pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Where are we?"Kagome asked as he turned the engine off.

"In a parking lot."He answered simply.

"I can see that."She replied with a roll of her eyes. "Why are we in a parking lot?"

"So we can talk."Inuyasha stated as he sat back in his seat.

"We could have done that in your room."Kagome said as looked at him with a frown.

"But I didn't want to do it there."Inuyasha replied.

"What do you want to talk about?"Kagome asked even though she had an idea as to what he wanted to talk about.

"The incident in my room."He answered as he glanced at her to see if she made some sort of reaction.

"What about it?"She asked with a bored tone to her voice. Her heart beat increased and she mentally cursed at herself. She was sure that he could hear the increased number of beats,with his enhanced hearing.

"I was,"He paused searching for the right words. "caught up in the moment."

"Oh."She said as she slumped a little into her seat.

He said nothing as he sensed a shift in her aura and a change in her scent. She no longer smelled of raspberries and vanilla,now she smelled like morning dew. It wasn't a bad smell but it wasn't as good as her regular scent.

"Are you okay?"He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."She said giving him a reassuring smile. "Can you take me to Sango's house now?"

"Yea."He answered as he started the car back up. "Are you okay with what happened in my room?"

"Of course I am."She answered and then added. "Like you said you were caught up in the moment."

"What about you?"He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What about me?"She asked as she turned her head towards him.

"How did you feel?"

"Shocked."She stated. "You had caught me off guard."

He had nothing to say to that,so he stayed quiet. They arrived outside of Sango's house in matter of minutes. He pulled up to the curve instead of in the driveway. Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks for the ride Inuyasha."She said.

"No problem."He replied as he eyed her.

He watched her hesitate before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. It was only three seconds at the most,but he could feel his face heat up from the contact of her soft lips. He swallowed once she pulled away and got out of the car. _'What's wrong with me?"_

"See ya later Inuyasha."She said before walking away from his car.

Without watching to make sure she made it inside the house,he pulled off and made his way back to his house.

**End Chapter**.

**Shawntay117-**I fixed some of the mistakes from the last chapter.

Review Please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**Chapter 3-**Girl Talk

"He cheated on me." Sango stated. "This is the third time its happened. I don't know if it's me or of he's tired of not having sex. Kagome what do you think I should do?"

Ten seconds passed and she got no reply from her friend. Sango looked over at Kagome who had yet to utter a word of advice. As she stared at Kagome's blank expression she thought, _'Was she even listening to me?'_

"Kagome?" Sango called out.

Silence was her only response.

"Kagome?" She called again, this time a bit louder.

Sango's eyes narrowed slightly at her silent friend. Without hesitance she plucked Kagome on the side of her head, effectively bringing her out of her zombie-like state. She smiled triumphantly.

"Ow!" Kagome exclaimed as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. "What was that for?"

"You were ignoring me." Sango answered simply.

"I was?"

"Uh, I think I just said that." Sango said smartly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So what were you saying?"

"I was telling you how Miroku cheated on me for the third time, and how I don't know what to do about it." Sango answered. "Did you hear me this time?"

"Not funny." Kagome said with a small glare. "Are you sure he cheated on you? I don't want this to be like the other times he '_cheated'_ on you."

"Of course I'm sure!" Sango said with a nod of her head.

"You were sure all of the other times he '_cheated'_ on you too." Kagome said making sure to use the air quotation marks on cheated.

"Okay so maybe I jumped to a couple of conclusions." Sango admitted. "but I have a good reason to do it."

"So Miroku's a little perv-" She was cut off by Sango.

"A little!?"

"Okay, a huge pervert! Ya happy now?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"Yes much happier." Sango answered with a grin.

"That is a good reason for you to be a little suspicious, but I don't think that's only have of your reason."Kagome said.

"Really?" Sango asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, really." Kagome answered before continuing. "You don't trust him."

"I don't trust him." Sango repeated more to herself than to Kagome. "What makes you say that?"

"I can just tell." Kagome said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sango smiled. "You were guessing?"

"Pretty much."

"That's amazing because you're absolutely right. I don't trust Miroku at all." She said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "I mean you two have been together for like a year and a half now. Plus you were friends for awhile before that."

"I just can't do it. I've been trying hard, really hard to trust him." Sango said with a huff. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you just need to talk to him about it." Kagome suggested. "That's what I had to do with Inuyasha when we first met."

"I'll give it a try." Sango said with a small smile. "You're the bestest bestfriend I could ever ask for."

"Well, what can I say?" Kagome said jokingly.

Sango laughed at Kagome but after a few seconds she abruptly stopped. "Are you and Inuyasha back to being lovey dovey brother and sister?"

"Yeah." Was Kagome's short reply. This wasn't something she really wanted to talk about.

"What happened?" Sango asked even though she could tell Kagome didn't want to talk about it

"I met him at the gymnasium after school and then tricked him into taking me to his house. After we got there I chased him around and bumped into Sesshomaru." Kagome paused with a smile. "Which by the way was really nice. After that I went to Inuyasha's room and we talked then you called."

"That's it?" Sango asked.

"Yep." Kagome answered looking away from Sango.

"I think you're lying." Sango said.

"What's to lie about?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know you tell me."

"There's nothing to lie about because I'm not lying." Kagome said still looking away from Sango.

"You are such a bad liar Kagome." Sango said with a laugh. "Just tell me what happened."

Kagome sighed. "You aren't gonna drop this, are you?"

"Nope." Sango answered with a smirk.

"Fine." Kagome said. "We kinda...sort of kissed."

A huge grin spread on Sango's face. "Yes! About time you two dropped that fake ass brother sister act. This is great! Tell me how it happened."

"There's nothing to tell." Kagome said with a soft voice. "It was all an accident."

"Accident?" Sango asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes an accident. As in something that wasn't suppose to happen. Something that doesn't mean anything." Kagome said with a frown.

"Kagome," Sango said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sor-"

"Don't say it." Kagome said cutting her off. "Let's just forget about it."

"We can't do that!" Sango yelled. "Don't you like Inuyasha?"

Kagome brushed Sango's hand away and turned her head. "Just forget it."

"B-but.."

"For me?" Kagome asked.

"I guess." Sango finally agreed after a few seconds.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly.

Sango had opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard the front door close. Kohaku was home.

"Hey Sango-nee and Kagome-chan." He greeted as he walked into the living room.

"Hi Kohaku." Kagome said with a big smile. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I've been pretty busy." He said giving her a boyish grin.

"Busy doing what?" Sango asked with a snort. "Playing video games."

"Hey!" Kohaku cried out.

"It's okay." Kagome said. "I believe you, but don't forget to stop by to see Souta and I from time to time."

Kohaku blushed. "O-okay."

"You could at least try to hide your crush on her." Sango teased.

"Leave me alone!" Kohaku yelled.

"I was just kidding." Sango said with a smile. "Go and do your homework before dad gets home."

He nodded his head. "See ya later Kagome.

With said he left the two of them in the living room. Sango giggled. "He is so in love with you Kagome."

"I know but alas we will never be." Kagome said dramatically.

"Are you spending the night?"

"No not tonight." Kagome said with a shake of her head.

"Oh," Sango said.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked.

"Since Kohaku's home it should be a little past six." Sango told her.

"I should get going." Kagome said standing up. "Oh crap! I don't have my car."

"I can drop you off." Sango said. "Just let me get my keys."

"Alright." Was all Kagome could say.

Two minutes later Sango was at the front door along with Kagome putting their shoes on. They left the house and got into the car, and Sango proceeded to drive Kagome home.

**End Chapter**

**Shawntay117-**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I don't think I mentioned this but, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are all seniors in high school. I've already started on chapter 4 so I will have it up as soon as I'm done.

P.S.

Please review.


End file.
